When i opened up my eye's
by twilightbookworm1224
Summary: i suck at summerys but there's one inside because this is to small for it to have the summery i like. it's a Bella and Sam fic and Bella is going to go to college but before she leaves she catches the eye of one of Jakes pack member.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story for this profile. My other profile is bookworm2341 I have other stories on that one but it was being weird and wouldn't let me post so here is a new story I've been working on it. Please review.**

_**Summery: Bella is getting ready to leave for collage after Edward left her in the forest two years ago. Jacob has been in her life but only as a friend only. She's going to have to say goodbye to him before she leaves for College. Jake is a wolf when she goes to Jakes two months before she leaves she catches the eye of one member of the pack.**_

After Edward left me in the woods I knew he wanted me to follow to show him just how pathetic I really am over him but I didn't. Why should I go after him when he's the one that wanted to leave me? I knew I wasn't good enough for him in the first place.

When he left I threw myself into my school work. Jacob kept me afloat and kept me alive and laughing and when I broke down he was always there for me to cry on. He's the one that encouraged me to send out my collage applications and that's what I did just a few months ago. I'm still waiting to hear back from everyone. I sent them out to the university of Florida, Tennessee, Washington, New York, UCLA , and Yale. I don't know where I'm going yet but I know it's going to be out of the state. I just sent one into Washington to make Charlie's sake.

It's a week before prom and everyone is gong nut's about it. Mike has asked me four times before I stuck Jacob on him and the same thing happened to Tyler, and Eric. I think everyone finally gave up on me. Jessica and Lauran are still as evil as ever, but Angela and her boyfriend Ben still talk to me and keep's me company whenever I'm not with Jake or working at Newton's sporting goods store. I only work there three day's a week but still.

I have to save money for College I mostly want to go to UCLA or Columbia. I mean sure Renee and Phil said they would pay for it, (much to Charlie's dismay.) but I'm saving up for food and everything that I'm going to need or want while I'm there.

I just finished my sixth period PE class witch is my last class of the day and surprisingly I have become less clumsy after Edward left me I have gotten really well at walking and everything really when it comes to my physical activity. It's now officially the weekend and I'm off to La Push for the rest of the day. Dad is coming for dinner. I jumped into the cab of my truck and started out towards First Beach on the reservation. I turned on my IPod and 'Bleed Red' came on.

When I got to First Beach I walked down to the shore and saw Jacob sitting on our piece of Drift Wood waiting for me. Over the last nine months Jacob has hit a growth spurt, he's about 6'4 now and he's still growing! It's crazy. Pretty soon he's not going to fit into my truck or even a door way.

I made my way down the beach towards him and before I got there he turned around as if he herd me coming. He stood up and ran to me.

"did they come yet?" asking about the college applications as he was getting coser. I shook my no.

"I don't think so… but I haven't been home yet today so I don't know."

He hugged me when we were close enough to do so. "How have you been?"

"Been doing okay. A little nervous for them to come but I'm hanging in there what about you?"

"Been good… school sucks though."

I laughed "it's supposed to suck. But it get's better well it did for me in my junior year."

"Whatever. Come on, did you bring your suit?" he asked pulling me toward the cliff's.

"yup." I said and pulled my shirt over my head leaving me in just my shoes, jeans, and bikini top. Jacob stopped pulling on me and just stared at me. "Perv" I said and shoved him to the side and walked away.

"Hey!" he yelled and chased after me and through me over his shoulder.

"Put me down you big baboon!" I yelled at him but he just kept going until we got to the edge.

"do you want me to go with you? Or do you want to go alone?"

I thought about it for a little bit. I've never been alone. Jake has always jumped with me. I've always been to scared to go alone but I think I'm ready to go it alone. I need to do this.

"I think I'm going to go alone… okay?"

"you sure?"

"yeah." I said assuredly. I kicked off my shoes and stripped my jeans off, so all I had on was my bikini. I have over come feeling uncomfortable in my own skin but I don't just flaunt it all the time I'll wear bikinis and short skirts and shorts.

I stepped to the edge of the cliff, took a deep breath and looked out towards the water. "okay." I whispered. The water was beautiful the water was a teal color and with the lower level cliff's out in the distance it was a beautiful picture perfect view. I closed my eye's and took another deep breath just smelled the ocean and the saltiness of the water the fresh air.

I opened my eye's and took a step back then lunged into the air towards the water. I striated my arm's out above my head so when I hit the water I could be able to guide through the water. While I was in the air it was an unbelievable feeling. I have never felt like this before it was crazy. Then when I hit the water I closed my eye's and started kicking so I would get to the surface faster. As I got to the got to the top I felt a splash next to me, and that meant that Jacob got scared and dove in after me.

When he surfaced the water he started calling out my name I stayed as quiet as I could and swam up behind him then I jumped onto his back.

"Gotcha!" I yelled into his ear.

"oh my God you are never going to do that again! Not without me!"

"WHAT?" I yelled "why? Nothing happened!"

"Because you scared the crap out of me! Never again Bella you hear me?"

"yes! Whatever." I said then asked if we could go again.

"Sure." He nodded "but we're going together! I'm not kidding Bella you had me worried."

"Okay!" I said then we jumped for a few more hours then we went to Jakes house. I started making homemade pizza for him, Billy, Charlie and myself. Of course Jacob can eat two pizza's while Charlie, Billy and I can eat two pizza's split between us.

When Charlie got here Jake left me to cook and joined the men in the living room to watch Baseball. When the food was done I just brought them the pizzas so we could watch the game and wouldn't have to miss any of the game.

Around nine thirty the game was over and Charlie suggested that we get on going home. "alright it's time for Bell's and I to head home. I'll be by early tomorrow morning for fishing Billy. Have a good night you two."

"Alright you too, bye Bella." Billy said

"see ya Billy." I said and bent down to give him a hug goodbye. I looked over to Jake to see that he had a pout on his face. "Alright well… see ya." I said and headed towards the door. I heard feet pounding on the floor behind me. So I started running.

"Get back here!" Jake yelled after me.

"Neva!" and I ran faster to my truck. I was just about to there when I was grabbed from behind.

"Don't you say 'Neva' to me Isabella! I taught you Neva I can take it away!" he said and spun me around from behind. "now give me a hug!"

He set me down and turned me so I was facing him. "what if I don't want to?"

"to bad" he said and pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arm's around my waist while I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him tight.

"Let's go Bell's" Charlie said coming outside with Billy right behind him.

"Alright." I called over to him but Jake wouldn't let go of me. "uh Jake? I kinda have to go."

"I don't want you to go" he whined

"But what would Emily say?" that would be Jake's girlfriend for the last year and a half now.

"She'll understand. I mean you're my best friend! Stay the night! Please?" he said and let me go .

"I don't have anything to wear and I have to work tomorrow morning. So I really can't stay tonight but I'll come out again tomorrow after words."

"There's a bon fire tomorrow night and my pa- my friends really want to meet you and of course Quill and Embry want to see you again."

"Aw I haven't seen those two in a very long time… do I have to bring anything?"

"you don't have to but the guy's will love you forever if you made your raspberry bar's, you'll have to make triple the amount you make for me and Dad… or you could give the recipe to Em and she can make them." he said innocently

"NO! your not getting your hands on that recipe ever! Neither is Emily! That is a Swan family secret recipe and it is going to stay in the Swan family and who ever I spend the rest of my life with… I'll bring them tomorrow. I'm going to have to get home as soon as I can so I can start the bottom crust dough. So I'll see you tomorrow… what time should I come over or where and when should I be?"

"the food starts at six and then the stories start at seven so meet me and Emily here tomorrow at five-thirty so we can head over together." He said and opened my door for me.

"okay I'll see you tomorrow night then and if you sneak one before the bon fire I'm not making any for you ever again." I said then shut my door, started my truck and backed out of the drive before he could say anything else. When Charlie and I got home we walked through the door together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Charlie headed towards the living room I headed towards the kitchen to start the dough for the bar's that Jacob wanted me to make. I heard Charlie turn on the TV and I heard that he was listening to the highlights of the last twenty minutes of the baseball game that we missed as we were driving home from Billy's.

I got out the flour, salt, brown sugar, baking powder, egg's, and milk. **(AN: I don't really know** **what to put on here… I am a baker though so… yeah I'm making it up so bear with me.)** I measured everything out but I had to triple everything so I had a pile for flour, a pile for salt, ect… when I was just about to mix everything together Charlie came in and told me he was going to bed and laughed a little, and would see me tomorrow night when I got home from the Bon Fire. I told him good night and got started working on the dough and got everything into different piles because I know it's suppose to be all together but we didn't have a bowl big enough for all the dough. When I was done and the dough was in three different bowls and was in the fridge covered with foil I went upstairs and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

I looked into the mirror and started laughing because I was covered in flour now I know why Charlie was laughing. I started up the shower so it could get warm. I went into my room, go my bathroom bag and walked back into the bathroom. Once the water was warm I got in, washed my hair and body and then just let the water relax me. When I got out I but on some boy shorts and a tank top with a built in bra in it then I put my robe on just in case Charlie was roaming around in the hall. I walked back over to my room with my bathroom bag and dirty clothes in my arms, I put my dirty clothes in my laundry basket and my bathroom bag on my desk next to my lap top that mom and Phil got me last year for Christmas.

I grabbed my computer and its plug and took it to my bed. I plugged it in and powered it up. There wasn't really anything to do but I checked my email and saw that there was an email from mom.

Bella,

I miss you so much baby. Phil and I were wondering if you would come out to Florida before you go off to college. You have to come see the beach here it's so nice and warm. Maybe we can get you some hot little numbers so you could find a guy out here in Florida. You could always go to college here and live with Phil and I. well honey I have to go but please contact me so we can make an arrangement. I love you.

Love

Mom and Phil

Wow no matter how many times I tell her I'm not going to go to college in Florida she just keeps pushing it. Why my mother would say "get you some hot little numbers" to me is beyond me. Ever since Edward left she has been on me to get a new boyfriend so I can have some experience with guys and so I can… in Renee's words from a different email… have a lot of sex… I don't know why she is so desperate for me to loose my virginity but I know that it won't happen anytime soon. I wrote her back saying that I would call her about visiting her and told her again that I'm not going to college in Florida. **(AN: no offence to anyone in Florida I love Florida I use to live there… GO GATERS!) **After I sent the email I shut off the computer and slid it under my bed. I turned off my lamp and went to sleep.

In the past year I haven't had a dream… well I don't remember them anyway because you can not, not dream you just forget them, so once again I didn't remember my dreams and woke up at ten. I only have an hour before I had to be at work so I got up and went down stairs not even bothering to put my robe on because I know that Charlie had left hours ago. I put a pop-tart in the toaster and got the milk out of the fridge and poured a glass and put the milk back in the fridge. I checked on the dough to see if it was set and ready or not. It was ready so when I get home later I can get it out and onto the counter and get ready for the Bon Fire then I can make the bars and be ready to go whenever I'm done.

I ate my breakfast then went upstairs to brush my teeth and get ready for work. I put on some skinny jeans with a velvet colored t-shirt with my converse. I grabbed my very used messenger bag, made sure I had my wallet, keys and everything I needed for the day. I looked at the clock and saw I had about twenty minutes to spare before I had to leave for work so I grabbed my copy of Romeo and Juliet and my bag and headed out the door. When I got to the parking lot of Newton's I stretched out and opened my book and got lost in the book.

When it was time to get to work I closed my book after putting in a book mark and shoved it into my bag I walked in and went strait into the back to put my stuff away.

"Hello Bella" Mrs. Newton greeted me as I walked by.

"Good morning Mrs. Newton." I greeted back.

"can you stock some shelves and handle the cash register? We have been really slow today. I have to head home to take care of my husband and then run some errands. If you need some help call Mikey and he'll come help. His number is on the cabinets in the back okay?"

"Yes ma'am" I said and put on my bright orange smock and grabbed a few boxes from the back and carried them to the front of the store and started to unpack the boxes. When I got down to just a dozen boxes the bell in the front of the store went off. "Welcome to Newton's I'll be right there to help you." I called and put down the lanterns I was putting away and walked to the front to help them.

When I saw who it was I got a little scared. "Dad? What's going on? Is everything okay? Why aren't you fishing with Billy?"

"Relax Bell's we just ran out of bate and came to get some." He said. I saw Billy in the truck behind Charlie bobby his head to some music that was playing.

"Oh, okay. Come on and I'll get you some. How much do you need?" I asked

"About a bucket full should be enough. When do you get off today Bell's?"

"Four." I said and went behind the counter and grabbed a bucket worms for him and then rang him up. "is this all you need today Dad?" he nodded "Okay it's going to be 10.57 this time."

"Okay." He said and gave me a twenty. "Keep the change this time. You deserve it." he said and took the bate and walked away. "See you tonight kiddo. Oh and have fun tonight with Jake and the boy's."

"Okay. Thanks dad." I called after him, I heard the bell again signaling that he has left the building. I got back to socking the lanterns again.

Around three thirty I had finished unpacking and was just standing at the register when Mrs. Newton came back and let me go home early because Charlie was my only costumer today.

"Have a good day Bella and drive carefully."

"Okay thank you Mrs. Newton. Have a good day too." I walked to the back, took off my smock, put it into my locker, grabbed my messenger bag and walked back to my truck and headed home.

When I got home I headed towards the kitchen to get the dough out of the fridge then went upstairs to take a shower. I put my hair up so I wouldn't get wet because it wasn't dirty. Once I was clean I put on my robe and went downstairs to preheat the oven for the bars then headed back upstairs to get dressed. Since I know I'm going to be at the beach I grabbed a pair of short shorts and a green t-shirt with a pocket over the left of my chest. I grabbed a hoodie and went downstairs to start the bars. I threw my hoodie on the back of the back of a chair in the dining room.

When the bars were done and cooled I only had a minute to spare before I had to load up and head out. I headed upstairs to put on a light makeup and put some curls in my hair nothing really that special. I went downstairs and grabbed two trays and walked out to the truck and started placing them in the passenger seat then made another three trips on the last trip I was going to grab the last cookie sheet of the bars out I changed my mind and left it there for Charlie when he got home, then grabbed my hoodie, messenger bag, and my keys and headed out the door and locked up the house. Not that, that would stop a vampire from getting in if they want to.

When I got to Jakes house I saw Emily's car in the drive. When I stepped out of the truck I was attacked with hug's from Emily. After I ran out of air from her choking me with her hug her let go. I grabbed a smaller plate of bars for Billy and hid them behind my back so Jacob wouldn't see them and put them in the back of the fridge.

When Jacob didn't come out to hug me I asked Emily where he was. "Oh he's had to go to first beach early to help set up. He told me to come help you, do you want to head there now?" she asked.

"Sure but I don't have any room in my truck for another body in the cab of my truck though."

"I need to take my car anyway because I have food in my car too. So just follow me out."

"okay." I said. Then we hopped into our cars with Emily in front of me we drove to First Beach when we got there a lot of boys surrounded Emily's car.

"GET AWAY FROM HER CAR!" I heard Jacob yell at them when I stepped out of my truck.

"BELLA?" I heard someone yell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. Sorry it's taken me so long to update, here is chapter 3.**

_**Last time**_

"_**GET AWAY FROM HER CAR!" I heard Jacob yell at them when I stepped out of my truck.**_

"_**BELLA?" I heard someone yell.**_

Then the next thing I know I'm being spun around. "Where have you been Loca?" the guy finally put me down as I was about to look at his face I was picked up again but this time from behind.

"Can I please get put down and not put down and not picked up again?" I yelled and was put down right away and was face to face with two guys that looked alike. 'who could they be?' I thought. I lifted my eyebrows at them.

"You don't remember us. I'm hurt. I'm Embry Call!" he said in a 'duh' kind of tone.

Then I knew exactly who they were. "oh my gosh you guys!" I said and tackled Embry again for another hug. "You're huge! What happened?" I let Embry go an tackled Quill with a hug. "and you! You got mussels!" I let Quill go "and your hot."

"So are you Belly." Embry said

I rolled my eye's. "I meant your skin! It feels like you have a fevers. Should you be here? I don't want my best guy's sick and then get more sick because you're here and not at home in bed where you should be."

"You worry to much Bella, all of us Quileute guy's run a higher temp then most people. Do you need help carrying anything?" Quill asked.

"uh, yeah. I have some bars that needs to be taken up with the food."

"are they the bar's that Jake always has in his fridge?"

"uh, yeah?" I said and they were off. I barley saw them move to the side of the truck. "don't you eat any at all! If you do you wont see the light of day again. So help me I will find a way to hurt you into next Tuesday. You hear me?" I yelled after them.

"Fine." They both sighed. They opened the truck door and grabbed two plates each and made their way down the beach towards the others. I grabbed the remaining two plates of the bars and made my way where everyone was.

I found Emily by a table with food on it. "Thanks for leaving me back there. way to throw me to the wolves! Who are all these people? This is crazy, I didn't know that this many people gathered just to hear Billy tell some stories."

"Well it's not that big… we always have this many people. We get together about three times a week. It's really crazy but we all love getting together and just hanging out, having fun." She explained

"Bells!" I heard Jake yell as he ran up to me, and for the third time in the last ten minutes I was being spun around against my will.

"Why must I be picked up again!" I asked not really talking to anyone but I got a response anyway.

"Because we all love and miss you. You are the best thing that happens in out life." Emily cleared her throat. "Besides my Emily of course." Jake added

"Nice save loser. Now put me down you big Baboon!" I said and started squirming around so he would let me go.

"That is the second time you have called me that in two days. You know your going to pay for that right?"

"Then you don't get anymore bars and I'll go diving without you, and I'll tell Emily everything that happened a few years ago before she was in the picture."

"Fine, fine. Truce?"

"sure." I said and he finally let me go so he could get one of my bars. "Jacob!" I scolded.

"What? It's time to eat and I've been craving one of these baby's for almost a month now." I just shook my head and let him eat it.

"And that means _you _have to let the women eat first because you guy's eat way to much. Come on Bella lets get you some food and then we can go sit down. We can just catch up while the boy's stuff themselves."

I laughed and grabbed a plate and started piling on some food, as soon as some women, Emily and I have been through the boys attacked the tables. It was so funny to watch, the boy's pile their plates as high as they could and stuffing their faces at the same time. It was disgusting.

Emily and I sat down on some beach chairs that were near the bonfire we were talking and catching up. She was telling me about how crazy it's been feeling all the love Jacob and her share for each other. It hurt a little bit because I use to know what she felt when Jake loved me but now that he has Emily I know that there love is true. I wish I could have someone to love just like that, but I know that happens only once in a life time and mine was E-Him.

When everyone was done eating and all the trash was put away Billy and a few other men were getting up to the front of the fire. Before anything happened Jacob, Quill and Embry came over and joined us, Jake pulled Emily onto his lap on the sand and Quill took Emily's seat before Embry could so I got up and pushed Embry into the chair and then sat down on his lap before he could complains about taking my seat like I knew he would.

Embry put his arms around my waist and we got comfortable together. Billy started talking about the legends of Taha Aki, and how the men turned into giant wolves. Then Quill's Grandpa got up and talked about the Cold One's and the Third Wife.

I looked around and saw all the boys were so engrossed with stories that the men were telling.

The story of the Cold Ones hit me hard because I knew they were talking about vampires. The Red eye's I knew weren't the Cullen's. But then they talked about the Cold One's with Golden eye's I knew exactly who they were talking about.

How could they know about them they are only legends. They aren't true, but then again the Cullen's and Vampires exist. Why can't other things be real too? Are there really other things out there because if so where are they and _what_ are they?

With Embry behind me and his arms around me I was nice and warm but I'm still a little worried that they might have a fever but they said that they are okay and I guess I have to believe them. as the stories were told and everyone was full I looked at Embry, Quill and Jake. There were a few other people that were around I didn't know who they were.

"Bella?" Embry said. "I kind of need to get up."

"Oh… sorry." I said and scrambled to get up away from him.

"It's fine Bella" he said and got up from the chair. "I just want to introduce you to a few people." He said and grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the front of the fire pit. "Bella this is Paul, Jared, and Leah, guy's this is Bella Swan." He said as he pointed out everyone and then pointed back to me.

A few hellos and hey's were said. And from behind us we heard someone ask "who brought the bars?" another guy came up.

"um." I said and raised my hand. "I did actually."

The next thing I know I'm getting tackled to the ground by everyone I just met. "what are you guys doing!" I screamed.

"we're never letting you leave. These are the better then anything the others make. MERRY ME!"

I giggled "um… you'll have to ask my dad about that… you know… the chief of police."

"oh." The one guy said.

"be my girlfriend then." Embry said and helped me out of the crowed of people. "I'm not afraid of your old man. He already knows me because I hang out with Jacob and he likes me."

"Or." I said. "I can make the bars very two weeks."

"two weeks!" they all wined.

"take it or leave it. I could just keep making them for Jake… and Embry while you get none."

They all stopped complaining and let me be. "oh and the one that wanted to know who made your bars in Seth. He's Leah's little brother."

Embry didn't let me leave his side until it was time for me to go and even then he walked me to my truck. "thanks for walking me to my truck… and for keeping me warm all night."

"Go out with me?" he asked

"hmm." I pretended to think. "okay." I said, kissed his cheek and got into my truck and drove home.

**Review please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long to get back and repost… you should check out this song I love so much it's called 'Liar, Liar' by Christina Grimmie there is a link on my profile. Here is chapter four. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

_**Last time**_

_**Embry didn't let me leave his side until it was time for me to go and even then he walked me to my truck. "thanks for walking me to my truck… and for keeping me warm all night."**_

"_**Go out with me?" he asked**_

"_**hmm." I pretended to think. "okay." I said, kissed his cheek and got into my truck and drove home.**_

I drove home with the radio on. When I got home Charlie was in the living room watching tv.

"Hey Bells. How'd it go?"

"Fine. What did you eat for dinner?"

He scratched his head "I uh, I went to the diner on the reservation."

"Oh, okay. Well I'm tired so I'm going to go to sleep now… good night dad."

"night." He called after me.

I got changed for bed and slipped under the comforter. I couldn't stop thinking about the legends about the cold ones and the wolves.

_~~~~ DREAM~~~~_

_I was watching the third wife as she bravely took the knife and cut her self and watched as her husband then turn into a huge wolf._

_Then I was on the beach with a man I've never seen before. I looked up to his face then out to the water. I felt a tap on my shoulder when I looked back to the man he wasn't there. Instead there was a huge black bear, but when I looked closer I saw it was a wolf. I wasn't scared though. I looked past the figure and saw Jacob, Paul, Embry, Seth, and Leah and in a second they weren't there but wolves._

_I turned back to the black wolf and ran my hand through its hair and sighed._

"_I love you."_

_~~~END DREAM~~~~_

I shot up strait. 'Their wolves!' I thought. How could I not see that? Their tall and overly hot, and why Jacob cut his hair. I looked at the clock, it showed it was five. I got out of bed and threw on a hoodie put on some jeans, my flip flops, grabbed my key's and was out the door.

It took me about twenty minutes to get to the reservation and to Jacob's house. I parked in the driveway, I saw lights on and I ran to the door, it opened even before I got to the porch. I saw Jacob standing the and I threw myself in his arms.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked and hugged him around his neck. He put his arms around my waist and lifted me up. I heard the door close behind me and he set me down.

"Tell you what?" he asked, I unwrapped my arms from his neck.

"That you were a Werewolf."

**Please review and check out my new story Temporary Home. Thanks! ****J**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone… Here is chapter 5 **

_**Last time**_

"_**That you're a werewolf!"**_

**Chapter 5**

"You told her?" A voice said from behind us.

"No! Paul I promise I didn't." Jacob said while turning towards him.

"Then how did she find out?"

"I don't know Paul… She's smart. Plus she use to date a blood sucker!"

"Do you really expect me to believe that you didn't tell her." Paul started to yell.

"You should." I said. "I had a dream and I knew the legends were true and that all of you were wolves."

"Paul! OUTSIDE NOW!" Jacob yelled and pulled me out of the way and pushed Paul out the door I just entered. "Bell's stay here. Please."

"Okay." I said and went to sit down on the couch. I was met with almost everyone I met earlier.

"Bella." Embry said, got up, walked over to me and pulled me over to where he was sitting and pulled me onto his lap.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"What?"

"That you are all werewolves!"

"Jacob told you?"Leah asked.

"How could he? One of us was with him the whole night, never leaving him alone with her." Quill said.

"I had a dream actually… I'm guessing you all know I've dated a vampire then." I felt Embry start shaking. "I'm not with him anymore don't worry." I told him and started rubbing his arm and was around my waist.

"How could you have known and still have gone out with him?" Embry asked through clenched teeth.

"You know it's the same as you-"

"DON'T COMPAIR US TO THOSE BLOOD SUCKER'S!" Leah yelled.

"You can hurt me just as much as they can. You turn into gigantic dogs!"I continued as if she didn't interrupt me.

"I would never hurt you."

"You can't say that. What if I say something that pisses you off? You would turn into a wolf and you could hurt or worse kill me."

"Never!" He said and started shaking. I got off his lap as fast as I could.

"Just like that!" I called after him as he ran out the front door.

"Where's Sam when you need him?" Seth said.

"Who?" I asked and sat down where Embry was sitting.

"Our Alfa."Leah said.

"Oh" I looked down at my hands; no one spoke for a while.

Embry, Jake and Paul walked in the house. Embry came over to me, picked me up and sat down where I was sitting muttering "Sorry" as he pulled me onto his lap.

"It's okay." I whispered and kissed his cheek and got comfortable again.

"So you're okay with us being like this?" Jacob asked me.

"Well duh! I'd be a huge hypocrite if I didn't! I love you Jake! I could never not accept you." He smiled wide, you could see his wisdom teeth… okay so maybe not those but most of his teeth anyway. "So what do you do then? When you're in wolf form I mean."

"We patrol. Keeping vampires off our land and killing them if and when they do come onto our land."

"What?"

"Don't worry we can't touch your precious blood suckers." Leah said.

"I'm not worried about them! I'm worried about you! You can't kill a vampire… They'll kill you."

"We took care of the one with the dreads out easily enough." Jacob said.

"Laurent? You killed Laurent? He was here?"

"Yeah, and his little red headed girlfriend is next."

"Vi-Victoria? Victoria's here?"

"She was… We chased her up to the Canadian boarder last night. She keeps coming back but we don't know what for."

"I do." I said and everyone looked at me. "Me." Everyone growled at me announcing that.

"Why?" Jacob asked. I told them all about what really happened in Phoenix. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked when I was done.

"Because you weren't a wolf and I didn't know about the wolves until last night!"

"You have to be here as much as possible Bella. We can't protect you if you're not on the rez." Seth said.

"And I'll get dad to have Charlie over for the weekend and as much as he can that is possible we will keep you safe." Jacob said.

"I'm going to go get Sam. Seth come with me, Jared take Leah and a quick patrol." Paul said.

Everyone nodded and went to do what they were told Embry and Jacob staid behind to do anything for me. "You guy's don't have to do anything for me. I don't want any of you to get hurt because of me."

"Bella. You're worth it!"

I remember when Jasper said the exact same thing to me when we were in the hotel room last year.

"Then how about I make everyone some breakfast? I'm sure Billy will be up soon and you boy's are probably hungry too." I said, got up and went into the kitchen to start cooking.

"Bella, Emily and the other girls are bringing over something soon so you really don't have to do anything for us." Jake said.

"Not even my 'crazy monkey bread'?"

"Ohh." They both moaned.

"That's what I thought." I said, preheated the oven and started mixing the dough together. Once everything was made and in the oven to get yumalishous **(A/N: not giving away my recipe sorry)** I cleaned up the kitchen and walked back to the boy's. Jared and Leah were back, sitting on the couch.

"Hey you guy's the 'crazy monkey bread' will be ready in about thirty minutes. Okay?"

A various of yeses and yeah's came from all of them.

"Sam's on his way." Paul said coming into through the door with Seth right behind him.

"Why isn't he with you now?" Jacob asked.

"He was with a customer and he's the only one there." Seth explained.

"Whatever. We need to come up with a plan."

" how about we kill the bitch and get it over with." Leah said.

"Its not that simple." I told her

"And why not?"

"Because Victoria is fast. Faster then E-E-Edward and he's the fastest Cullen. No-one can catch her."

"Yeah? Well we're faster" Jared said.

"Bella everything is going to be alright nothing is going to happen to you or us. Do you hear me?" Embry said. I nodded my head yes.

"But I can still worry." I said then the oven timer went off in the kitchen. "It's done." I said and got up to pull it out. Once it was out and cooling I started to walk back to the living room when I heard them talking.

"Why are we even letting the leach lover hang out here while we are risking our necks? I mean come on Jake she doesn't belong here!" Leah said.

And she was right. I don't belong here with them. I don't want them to be risking anything for me. I walked back to the kitchen to the back door, went out and shut the door not all the way to hear anything but almost shut and walked to where the cliff's were.

**Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone I'm so glad with the resonce this story is getting… Here is chapter 6**

**Last time**

_**And she was right. I don't belong here with them. I don't want them to be risking anything for me. I walked back to the kitchen to the back door, went out and shut the door not all the way to hear anything but almost shut and walked to where the cliff's were.**_

**Chapter 6**

**Bella pov**

When I got to the cliff's I thought about how easy it would be to just jump and leave for everyone's lives to be easier.

I took off my jacket and jewelry. I walked to the edge and looked down, it was about a fifty or sixty foot drop. I turned around so I was facing the forest and closed my eye's.

"You don't want to do that." I heard a deep voice say and the I Opened Up My Eye's.

**(SAM POV love me I know you will.)**

"Sam you need to come to Jake's." Paul said coming into my office.

"I'm with a client right now." I said "I'm sorry about this Mr. Pike."

"It's quite alright." He told me. We were discussing about his engines because it kept making a clicking sound as he drives. He brought it here early 'cause he has the day off but would like to be home later in the day.

"Sam it's important." Paul pressed.

"I'll be there when I'm done Paul."

"Meet at Jakes."

I nodded my head and turned back to Mr. Pike. "Alright do you need a ride home Mr. Pike because this will take about a day and a half to fix."

"No, no I'll walk home it's fine." He said and stood up. "Thank you Sam." and shook my hand.

"I'll give you a call when it's done." I said when we let go.

Mr. Pike walked out and started on his way home. I followed him to the front door and locked it behind him, I went to the back door that leads to the forest. I stripped of my clothes and tied my shorts to y ankle and phased.

I ran through the tree's like a breeze 'What could they need that was so important that would take me away from work?'

I was near the cliffs before I started towards Jake's in front of me there was a girl taking off her things, I stopped where I was and phased back into human form. Her back was to me when I put on my shorts back on. When I looked at her, her back was now towards the ocean, and her eye's were closed.

"You don't want to do that." I said and her eye's popped open and the world stopped, she became everything to me.

'Oh crap.' I thought. 'I just imprinted'

"Who are you?" the angel said with a bell like voice.

"Sam. You?" I asked her.

"Bella."

I sighed and asked. "What are you doing on the cliff's?"

"I-I um… Thinking."

"It looked like you were about to jump to me."

"not like it matters if I did or not… no one wants me." She muttered under her breath.

"Matters to me." I said so she could hear me.

"Why? You don't know me."

"Do you by any chance know Jacob Black?"

"Yeah." She said.

'Oh crap. I just imprinted on Jakes Bella. This is going to kill him.' I though. "Let's go back to his house."

"They don't want me there." She said

"What are you talking about? Jake loves you. I know that for a fact that he wants you there. I'm sure he'd love to be here with you I promise that to you."

"I wasn't talking about Jake. I mean everyone else. That's why I'm here… nobody wants me there. I heard them talking." I started Shaking

"Who?" I asked.

"What?"

"Who said that?"

"Oh. Um Leah I guess. I don't know who else though I heard voices and then left."

"Then maybe you should get back there before they notice you missing. Because Jake will be mad if he found you gone… I'm heading that way if you want to join me getting there." I offered her.

"No I really don't want to make them anymore made than they already are. I mean I really don't want to get them mad."

"They wont hurt you. I promise you. They have to listen to me."

"What? … You're they're Alfa? Your that Sam?"

"Yeah."

"That's why your in the woods." She said pointing to me. "and half dressed. Look Sam I really just want to sit here by myself."

**(Bella's pov)**

"Can I stay with you then?" He asked

"I guess but only if you want too. I don't want you to stay because I'm here and you don't trust that Ican not fall off the cliff. Because I trust me I can make it just fine on my own."

"I trust you. I want to be here. Really. I do."

"Okay." I said and sat down with my leg's over the edge then patted the spot next to me for him to sit down.

He walked up to me then sat down too. "What were you doing?" he asked. " I mean before I got here."

"I was just… thinking."

"You don't have to tell me now… but will you? In the future?"

"It is the truth." 'Just not all the truth.' I said in my head.

"Okay. Are you getting cold? Your shivering."

"I didn't even notice." I told him, and it was the truth.

"come here." He said.

"What?"

"I'm hotter than most people… all us wolves are." I thought about it for a minute then scooted (carefully) closer to him. He put his arm around me and I instantly leaned into him. He felt so warm "God your freezing Bella." He said and grabbed my hands in between his to warm them up for me.

"That feels so good." I said and laid my head on his shoulder. "Thank you."'

"Your welcome." He said and pulled me closer.

'Gah! He has the most amazing smell ever! I can't believe I'm gushing over a guy! I can't get involved with a guy now I'm about to go to college! I don't can't have a guy right now! I can't have strings attached to this place besides my Dad.

"We should probably head back , get you warmed up and then we can talk."

"Aren't you suppose to be there now?"

"Yeah Paul came to get me but I was with a client so I told him I'd be there shortly."

"You don't know then?"

"Know what?"

I got up and put my hand out to him. "We have to go. You have to know Sam."

"Know what Bella?"

"I can't be the one to tell you Sam. I'm sorry." I said and then he got up as well.

He grabbed my hand then started walking in the direction of Jake's house. When we got there I could hear voices raised and shouting.

We walked in the door and I could hear Jake yelling. "Where could she have gone? I knew she would do something like this."

"You knew?" There was Embry.

"I got her." Sam said as we walked into the room. Jake pulled me away from Sam and into a hug.

"Don't you ever do anything like that again!" He said then I was ripped away from Jake and into another set of warm arms.

"Jesus Bella." Embry said. "You scared the crap out of me." He said, pulled back, put his lips to mine and kissed me. My eye's were wide, eyebrows were scrunched. It felt so… Weird. Embry started to run his fingers through my hair.

Suddenly he was gone. I was pushed behind someone as they growled at Embry, I noticed it was Sam and he was shaking so bad.

"Sam." I said and placed my hand on his back. He turned his head towards me, I saw him visibly relax.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked and put his hand to my cheek.

"Sam I'm fine. What are you… What was that about?"

"Yeah man what was that?" Embry Growled out and Sam growled back at him and started shaking again and turned to face him."

"What were you doing with my Imprint?"

**Alright I hoped you liked it please review and tell me what you think… The more you review the faster I'll update!**


End file.
